Transcripts/The Big Chill
:blowing :Polvina: shivering It’s so cold. someone is there, uncovers blanket I knew it was cold, Tentie, but it must be very cold if you’re shivering too. blanket :continues blowing :Polvina: up and gets up, speaking to the “camera” Why is it so cold? :Polvina: Whoa, where is all this stuff coming from? And where is everyone? :Polvina: fish hiding Are you trying to keep warm here? :Fish: gurgling :Polvina: Stay together, then. This cold can’t last too long. :Ester and Tubarina: Polvina! :Polvina: Ester! Tubarina! I was just coming to see you! :Tubarina: Ooh, why is it so cold? :Ester: We get cold currents from the Abysmal Kingdom all the time. :Tubarina: Whoo, nothing like this! :Ester: Something’s wrong. I know it. :Ester: The current is coming from this way. If it stays this cold for much longer… :Polvina: Nobody will be able to survive! :girls see an iceberg and stop :Polvina: Great Salacia! :Tubarina: It can’t be! :Ester: But it is! :Polvina: I don’t get it. Icebergs always melt before they get to Salacia. :Ester: Not this one. :Tubarina: It will melt eventually. :Ester: It’s got to. Let’s take a closer look. :lifting each other up onto the iceberg :Tubarina: We’re… still only halfway up. :Polvina: It’s big alright. :Ester: It’s the biggest I’ve ever seen! :Tubarina: And how many have you seen? :Ester: Um, just this one. And it’s big enough for me. :Polvina: Look out! :penguins sliding down the iceberg :Girls: Whoa! :Penguins: squawking :Polvina: Those penguins! They could help us with this iceberg! :Tubarina: How? :Polvina: How? Uh, I haven’t thought that far yet, but I’m sure they could. :Ester: For the penguins to help us, we need someone who can speak their language. :Tubarina: Isa’s the Penguin Princess. :Polvina: Then let’s find her! :Ester: No need. :Polvina: Why not? :Ester: She’s coming straight at us! :Isa: Watch out! :Girls: Whoa! into sea, then coming back up :Isa: Wasn’t that the best fun ever? :Tubarina: It was! :Polvina: Isa, we need your help! :Ester: This iceberg is making all the other fish freeze. :Isa: Oh, it’s going to melt sooner or later. Why not have fun while it’s here? What can we do anyway? :Tubarina: Any idea yet, Polvina? :Polvina: Not yet. :Ester: I’ve got nothing. :Isa: You see? What can we do? :Polvina: What about the penguins? Could they help us? :Isa: Hmm, I can’t see how. gasp Who’s for another slide? :Penguins: squawking :leaves :Tubarina: Isa’s right. What can we do? :Polvina: Nothing about the iceberg, but we can try to help the fish. :Polvina: Get as close as you can to the thermals. :Tubarina: But not too close. :Polvina: That’s boiling water coming deep from within the earth. :Ester: We don’t want everyone to go from freeze to boil. line :Polvina: That should keep them warm for a while. :Ester: But what about all the other fish? :Tubarina: We’ll have to spread the word. Tell as many as we can. :Polvina: Let’s move! :Stingray: shivers :Polvina: That way. Warm water. :Ester: Go there. Nice and warm. :Stingray: shivers :Tubarina: Isa and the penguins should be helping us do this. :Ester: It’s very selfish of them, just because they don’t feel the cold like everyone else. :Polvina: If they don’t want to help, we can’t make them. :Isa: Ester! Tubarina! Polvina! Wait up, will you? :Ester: We can’t go ice-sliding, Isa. :Tubarina: We’re too busy! :Isa: It’s the penguins. Some of them are very sick. :Polvina: What’s wrong with them? :Isa: I don’t know. I’ve never seen like this before. :Polvina: Are they still at the iceberg? :Isa: Yes. Follow me! :Polvina: then stops Hey, didn’t you hear Isa? :Ester: We heard her. :Tubarina: And we’re not coming. :Polvina: gasp But why? :Ester: She wouldn’t help us with the other fish. :Tubarina: So why should we help her with the penguins? :Polvina: Okay, if that’s how you feel. :Ester: It is. :Tubarina: So don’t try and talk us out of it. :Polvina: Suit yourselves. leaves :Ester: I wonder how sick the penguins really are. :Tubarina: Isa said they were… very sick. :Ester: Maybe they could really be suffering. :Tubarina: Maybe they do really need our help. Are you thinking what I’m thinking? :Ester: I am. :Tubarina: Then let’s go. :Tubarina: Wait for us, Polvina! :Polvina: I knew you couldn’t refuse to help. :Ester: You know us better than we do, Polvina. :Tubarina: Come on! We’ve got some sick penguins to see! :lifting each other up onto the iceberg :Tubarina: Oh, what’s the matter with them? :Isa: Well, they’re too far from home. Salacia is too hot for them. :Ester: Everything is the opposite of what it should be. :Tubarina: This iceberg is making it too cold for our fish. :Polvina: But it’s too hot here for your penguins! :Ester: I know what to do. off iceberg Get your penguins to follow me. :Isa: Where’s she going? :Tubarina: Who knows? :Polvina: We’ll just have to trust her. off as well, followed by Tubarina :Isa: Follow them! :and the penguins jump off as well :Ester: It’s not far now. :Polvina: I know where we’re going. :Tubarina: So do I! :Isa: Well, I don’t. :Ester: You’ll see very soon. :Ester: Just feel that. :Tubarina: Oooh! shivering I’m feeling it! :Polvina: shivering This current is freezing! :Isa: Ooh, it’s beautiful! :Ester: It’s coming right from the Abysmal Kingdom at the bottom of the sea. :Isa: Thank you, Ester. The penguins are feeling better already. :Ester: No one else will feel better though until that iceberg goes! :Polvina: There must be some way we can get rid of it other than just waiting ‘till it melts? :Tubarina: I can’t see how, but there’s only one way to work it out. :Isa: Back to the iceberg? :Ester: Back to the iceberg. :Ester: gasp Look at this! The iceberg’s getting watery. :Tubarina: Which means, it is melting! :Polvina: But very slowly. :Tubarina: How about we get some whales? Maybe they can push it away. :Isa: It’s way too big for whales to move. :Ester: We get mirrors and shine extra light onto the iceberg. That will melt it faster. :Tubarina: We’d need a million mirrors for that. :Polvina: Can we break it into smaller pieces? Smaller pieces will melt quicker. :Ester: That might just work! :Isa: If we knew a way to break it up. :rumbling :Tubarina: Ooh, whoa, what’s going on? :Isa: Icequake! :cracks :Ester: The iceberg is breaking up by itself! :Polvina: That doesn’t mean we can’t help it along. :Tubarina: How? :Polvina: Skipping! :Tubarina: Skipping? :Polvina: Trust me. But we’ll need everyone to help. :Isa: Right, penguins. Do exactly what we do. Ready when you are. :Polvina: We’ll start with a jump! :jumps, followed by penguins :Ester: And… jump! :jumps again, followed by penguins :Tubarina: And… skip! And skip! :begins skipping :Penguins: squawking :music plays :Polvina: That’s the way! :Ester: Now bounce! :begins bouncing, the iceberg starts rumbling :Tubarina: And jump again! :iceberg begins cracking :Ester: It’s working! :Tubarina: The ice is breaking up! :Polvina: We just needed to help it along. :Ester: We forgot one thing, Polvina. How do we get off? :iceberg begins breaking up :Polvina: Into the water, everyone! Now! :Penguins: squawking :jump into the water, while the girls fall :Ester: panting Polvina! Tubarina! :Polvina: Over here! :Tubarina: We’re not hurt! :Ester: Isa! Where’s Isa? :Isa: Oh, here I am. But where are the penguins? :Penguins: squawking :Polvina: Thank goodness, everyone’s okay. :Ester: But the iceberg isn’t. :Tubarina: What iceberg? :Ester: Looks like these guys are feeling a whole lot better. :Isa: It sure does. Are you ready to go home now? :Penguins: squawking :Isa: We’re sorry we didn’t help you earlier with the other fish. :Ester: Don’t worry. Now that we’ve fixed the iceberg, they’ll be fine. :Polvina: And we couldn’t have done that without you and the penguins. :Ester: So you did help us. :Isa: Thanks for everything. You’re great friends. Let’s go home, everybody! :Penguins: squawking :Polvina: Goodbye! :Tubarina: Come back soon! :Ester: But without an iceberg next time! :Polvina: Speaking of icebergs, did you notice there was one bigger bit of ice still left? :Ester: Actually, now that you mention it… :Tubarina: It’d be such a shame to let it go to waste. :Polvina: Then we’d better not waste it, right? :Ester and Tubarina: Right! :Girls: down iceberg, cheering Whoo-hoo! :Ester: How long do you think it’ll be before this bit melts? :Polvina: At least six more rides, if we’re fast. :Tubarina: Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go! :Girls: laughing